Hate turned into love
by OTP-is-my-middle-name
Summary: She hates him. Like really really hates him. He sees her. Like really sees her. She has anger issues. He doesn't.She has brown eyes. He has blue. Will the hate turn into love? Or will her fist collide with his jaw?


**Hello fellow Fanfiction-ers (If that is a word). This is my re-write of my story "Hate turned into love". I read the story and found some things I'd like to change and some spelling mistakes (If there are any more please escuse me) and i desided to re-write the story and who knows sometime I might even re-write it as a multi-chap. Anyways hope you'll enjoy it..

* * *

**

Hate turned into love

SPOV:

I had seen him a couple of times before and I thought he looked pretty cute but after what I've heard he was selfish and didn't care for others than himself. Even though it wasn't fair, I hated him. It could be because of all the money he had but I didn't care. While I sat and looked at him secretly came a well known feeling back. Anger. I got angry and mad because he didn't care for anyone but himself. I therefore sat him in the "Stay Away" box.

Since I started at this school 3 years ago I've been in a lot of fights and people shouldn't say anything to me at that time because I'd get mad. I even went to a psychologist but I stopped when I became a senior. This therefore scared the crap out of me that I again felt angry at someone I didn't know but I just couldn't help myself!

It was important that I didn't go near him or else it might end in a fight.

* * *

The next couple of days I caught myself at starring at him and when I did I quickly looked away.

Some girls from my math class came to sit by me at lunch. At first I thought that they had gone wrong but they actually wanted to talk to me. But I didn't want to talk to them. I used to spend my lunchtime with my best friends Tawni and Zora but they were on vacation so I just sat and looked at Chad – which is he's name BTW.

I was on Nosebook yesterday and I read something about him – mostly because I like to get to know the people I hate and mostly because I wanted to know if there really was something to hate.

My thoughts was rudely interrupted by at sneeze. I had forgot all about Portlyn and Penelope – the girls that sat with me – so I looked up and faked a smile. I really didn't think this was necessary because I didn't like them and they didn't like me and that was just the way things worked.

I was starring again, I realized as they sneezed for the second time.

"Well, I was thinking that now that Tawni and Zora are out of town you could hang out with us?" Portlyn said.

They wanted _me _to hang out with _them_? I thought that that would have to be a joke but when I looked them in the eyes I realized that it wasn't.

"You want _me _to hang out with _you?" _ It still sounded really _really _weird and I still thought, no I _hoped, _it would be a joke.

"Yeah, it would be fun" Okay this was turning really weird.

I glared in Chad's direction and caught him starring at me. I quickly turned my attention back to Portlyn and Penelope who was waiting for an answer intensely.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine just by myself but still thanks for the offer!" I gave them another fake smile as they turned to walk away.

"To bad it would have been really fun. See ya!"

_Fun? _There was no way in hell that it would have been _fun. _ It felt like a victory when I rejected them but that feeling quickly went away when I saw Chad walking towards me.

Our eyes locked for a moment and I could feel the hate rush through me. Why did he have to be so egocentric anyway?

Chad walked right past me and I rushed to class hoping he didn't see my red cheeks. What was his problem?

* * *

APOV (Almighty)

_What was her problem_? Chad had geography but he couldn't concentrate because _she _was on his mind.

He didn't know her but he had seen her before and now all he saw was her. Only her.

When she walked into a room it light up and there were just something about her that caught his attention. He had listened to the conversation she had had with Portlyn and Penelope. He had seen the confused look in her eyes that slowly turned into annoyance. He wondered why she had chosen to sit alone when the girls offered her their company. He didn't know girls that well but wasn't they supposed to love to gossip and talk about make-up? But of course she wasn't like any other girl.

She was special.

She was naturally beautiful and in a way hotter than anyone else.

He had thought of going over and sit with her but when he walked to her their eyes locked for a moment and he saw the anger in her eyes.

He had seen it when she was in a fight and was a little scared so he continued past her around a corner and turned to look at her. She hurried up like she was burned and ran to her class.

He thought of asking her if it was him that she was mad at but he was scared. What if she rejected him? That would be a great lose for him.

* * *

SPOV

Finally! School was over and I hurried out of class out on the parking lot.

On the parking lot I met a teacher that was red in the head (Haha it rimes) with anger. I followed the teachers gaze and saw Chad standing looking like a big question mark. I walked up beside the teacher and made a little sound to make them aware that I was there too.

The teacher took time to look at me only to move her gaze back on Chad. What was wrong anyway?

"What is wrong? What did Chad do?" This was the first time Chad took his eyes of the teacher and looked at me. We locked eyes for a moment but when I blushed I chose to look at the teacher instead.

"This young man has chosen to ruin my car and now he has to pay."

"Ruin your car?" even though I hated Chad I didn't think he would do such a thing. I got a strange feeling like I needed to protect him. I didn't like this feeling. Actually I would rather feel hate and anger than this.

"Even though he claims that it isn't him. I know it's him!" Chad just watched as I began to argue with the teacher whether he was guilty or not.

"Did you see him do it?"

"No but no one else is here so who else could it be? Huh?"

"I don't know. But it wasn't him!"

"And what do you know? Were you with him when it happened?"

"Actually, yes. Yes I was! And therefore I'm pretty sure he didn't do it!"

* * *

APOV

This came as a surprise to the teacher, Chad and Sonny. Did she really just lie? To a teacher? For Chad? That couldn't be right, could it?

The teacher mumbled a quiet sorry before walking away in shame for her mistake.

Sonny was still in chock for what she just did that she almost didn't noticed Chad walking towards her. He was grateful for what she did and he wanted an answer to why she did it. An answer she couldn't give because she didn't even know herself. Sonny finally noticed Chad coming towards her and felt chills running down her body.

He was close to her now but as she turned to go he grabbed her and turned her against him.

Sonny was looking down at the ground so Chad took his left hand and lifted her head so she was forced to look him in the eyes. And when she looked into his deep blue eyes could she feel heat rushing to her cheeks.

He was just as enchanted by her eyes that she was by his. When he saw she was blushing he smiled.

"Thanks for what you did just then. I owe you."

Sonny didn't imagine that he would thank her so she just nodded. Chad smiled once more.

Sonny realized that the hate slowly ran out from her body and other feelings slowly filled it. It was his eyes that did this to her. Sonny thought that the hate and anger never could touch her again and she smiled at Chad and he gave a smile in return.

They both felt that they were the only two in the world. This moment was perfect.

Chad leaned in and Sonny copied his move they were only millimeters apart when some of Chad's friends came by. Chad quickly backed away and Sonny sent him a hurt and angry look before she turned away and went home.

Chad hated his friends for ruining the moment and he hated himself more for pushing her away. She would never forgive him now.

* * *

The next couple of days Sonny avoided him as much as possible. She was sad and her sad mood turned to anger.

3 days after _the incident _Nico and Grady - Chad best friends - came over to her.

"He misses you" Nico said.

"Huh?" Sonny didn't understand what they were saying. Well she did she just couldn't believe it. Or she wouldn't.

"He misses you. And you're both miserable so talk to him!"

This got to much for Sonny. They shouldn't tell her what to do! Therefore 3 days of anger and sorrow turned into 1 hard fist.

But this didn't scare the boys. It was making this a lot more fun.

They kept irritating her until she couldn't hold the anger and hate back anymore.

The fist was 2 inches from colliding with Nico's face when a hand stopped hers and she looked into the familiar deep blue that belonged to Chad.

* * *

CPOV

I was sitting by myself looking over at Sonny when I saw Nico and Grady walking towards her.

This couldn't be good.

I had seen the look in her eyes and I had watched her long enough to know that she was about to explode.

I caught her fist just as it was about to hit Nico's jaw. She looked into my eyes and the anger immediately left hers. She didn't smile but I sensed a thank you. The guys left us alone and we sat on a bench. Still looking in each other's eyes I listened to her stomiserablery.

She thanked me and I leaned in. So did she.

* * *

BPOV (Both)

And when our lips touched I realized 1 thing the hate had slowly turned into love.

* * *

**So did it suck? Am I a terible writter? To my defense I didn't learn english till I started in 3. grade (I'm in 8. grade now). I didn't pay much attention to class till last year or so so I think i did _pretty well!_ Anyway, there's this little review button under this A/N and I know for a fact that it will make it VERY happy if you would press it.. Go make it happy! :D**

~ Emilie 


End file.
